Boys,Bruises,Breed
by 1a642
Summary: Demona never fit in. She never had a friend. That was till 6th Grade. He's gone. Now 2 years later. HE"S BAACK!
1. Chapter 1

In the normie school, I felt so out of place, felt I didn't belong. I was a freak. I had multiple

colored hair, naturally by birth. Then I found a friend; Jackson Jekyll. He was

nice, smart, quiet... Everything right! But he left. we were in 7th Grade. He

disappeared, said he would come back. I then developed a problem. I started

cutting. It hasn't stopped. My mother was a werecat, yes, my mother, one of the

most popular Hollywood directors, is a werecat. Go figure. Now I'm going to a

new school. Monster High. I'm probobly a freak, an emo half werecat. I start

today. No more cutting. For now. I put on a Smosh sweater to hide my scars and

some eyeliner on my eyes. Skinny jeans and converse's New York subway map high

tops. "DEMONA! LET'S GO!" Valrie, my mother said. She drove me to school. I

stepped through the door. "Hey babe like tunes?" some Hot Head said. "Who. And.

What. Are. You?" I asked very viciously."

I'm Holt Hyde. I love music." Holt said.

My reaction, "... Ew." Then: "You wanna meet my

brother?" he asked.

"Is he as annoying as you?" I needed to know.

"Well if you think boring is annoying, then yes.

"Okay I'll meet him "Show 'em" He walked away and someone

walked up to me, a face to familiar. Jackson.

"Hi, I'm Jackson . Holt said you wanted to-" Then he looked

at me. "Demona? I missed you!"

'I missed you too' I thought. "Implied, Jackson ." He picked

me up and led me torwards a quiet room. "How've ya been Dems?" he asked.

"Save the crap. Why the hell you didn't tell me you had a

brother?" When you befriend a girl with no other friends, this stuff is major

importante!

"I didn't think it was that important. Plus, I just met him...

Actually..." 'What. The. Hell. He JUST met his brother?' I thought. "We're

the same person Dems... When I get close to music I transform."

" What? The? Fuck?" I never liked cursing infront of him but

it was called for.

"Dems. Why are you here?" I think its pretty

simple.

"I'm a monster. Duh." Puh-lease. It's easy.

"Like what kind of monster?"

"Half werecat. Mom is a werecat. My old dead beat is a

normie."

"Oh..." I straight out hugged him. My only

friend.

"Take off your sweater. It's burning here."

"No." I can't let him see.

"Yes. Now Dems." Hes getting demanding. Bad.

"No. I. Am. Fine." I seriously can't he'll tell my mother.

"Demona Carina Valentine. If you don't take off your damn

sweater I will shove it off you." He sounds demanding and wrong.

"No." I've changed. But I'm still stubborn.

"Why the hell are you always stubborn?"

"Because." But it was too late after revealing my Shananay

shirt inside he ripped off the jacket and veiwed the scars. He gasped.

He wanted answers. I know.

"Wha-What happened to you Dems?" he stuttered while staring at

the marks in awe.

My response: "I missed you." When he left 3 years ago. I was

devastated and this started.

Jackson just stood there. I felt like a freak again. Like he

wouldn't talk to me because I'm emo. I ran. He chased after me. I ran to the

ghouls bathroom into a stall I knew Jackson was outside. I could hear him. He

would wait. I ran into my cousin Clawdeen, the werewolf. Hey whats wrong ghoulfriend?" I told Clawdeen everything. She

got her friend Frankie to talk to Jackson. I got my sweater back. I just

attended class and made attempt to stay out of Jackson's way. But hes in most of

my classes. I just remained silent. Behind the scenes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Demona POV**

Jackson didn't talk to me for the next week or two. Mother was in Paris for a movie for the next month or two. It was fine. I continued to cut. He hasn't talked to me for two weeks. It's like I'm not here. If you couldn't tell. I'm pissed. She just came to a new school. Did I really have to deal with this shit? I don't care; Imma cut school tomorrow, no point for going anyways. My only friend (If that's what he is) is ignoring me.

**Jackson POV**

I don't think I should talk to Demona. She's been pretty quiet lately. That's not her. I'll check up on her before school.

Next Day

**Jackson POV**

I got into Dems house considering the door was unlocked. She wasn't ready for school when I got there. I saw her sleeping. I saw the marks. It made me get upset. I blame myself for this.

"Demona. Wakey, Wakey, Eggs and Bacey." I muttered.

The response I got was, "Shut up and leave me be." She scared me. Even in her sleep. I think I'll stay till she wakes up for school.

**7 hours later**

**Demona POV**

I woke up. 12 PM. I saw Jackson in my room. Must've left the door open again. I'm still pissed at him. He can't ignore me for 2 weeks and waltz in with no apology. _Bitch. Oh I smell bacon. No. Eat but do not forgive. The bacon is a trap. Ew. Its turkey bacon. Ew. No thank you._ I put the bacon strip down and got some coffee. Mmmmmmmm... Coffee... Me likey coffee. I'm still mad at Jackson though. Bitch. Smh. I don't think I should talk. I miss him. He was my only friend. He still is. Damn. What the fuck?

He wanted to talk. I can tell. I don't wanna talk. Isho complicated. You have to use communication skills and stuff. With verbal use and empathy. This is too complicatedd. Imma go back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Demona Dream Phase**

It was bright out. I didn't feel right. I was under a willow tree. Ew... A tree that looks like it's crying. Noob. Anyways, I was on a picnic blanket. I know this place. It's where I first met Jackson. I saw me sitting next to Jackson. We were reading for Language Arts. The Hunger Games. Our favorite book. The rest of the class was reading with us. I left my book at home that day so we shared it. It was the first day we met.

**Demona POV**

As I woke up the sun was going down and Jackson was probobly still here. I don't care. I smelled steak... It better be rare or I ain't talking. Who needed this? I didn't. I walked down. Steak! And it's _rare_! I ran down and started om-nomming. Yeah Buddie! Ishshoyummy! OM NYOM NOM! Now I will be okay with being interrogated.

**3 Hours Later**

We talked , more like fought. We're okay now... I think. It'll be fine... I hope.

I just missed those days, sitting around during summer, eating oreos on picnics, going to Dairy Queen in the rain. Yelling out lyrics from the top of lungs... I just really miss that. After, he just disappears... I don't think I can forgive him that easily. I loved him, and hejust ran off. No trace of what happened. He left me alone and no one was there for me. I had no one. And _he's_ to blame.

AN: Sorry, I was on vacation where there was no internet. But, I'm back! Also sorry for the short chapter!


End file.
